Paco Mauri
|nacimiento = 12 de noviembre de 1945 |lugar_nacimiento = Yurécuaro, MichoacánPágina web del Doblaje Mexicano (actualmente ya no existe). |familiares = Arturo Alegro (hermano) |ingreso_doblaje = 1973 (45 años) |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Demo_Paco_Mauri.ogg‎ |wikipedia = Paco Mauri |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Paco Mauri thumb|230px|Entrevista. , Humberto Solórzano, entre otras.]] Jiraiya.png|Jiraiya en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, su personaje mas conocido. Fantastic1994.jpg|Reed Richards / Sr. Fantástico en la serie animada de Los Cuatro Fantásticos de los 90s, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Wildvine.jpg|Wildvine en Ben 10, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AlmightyRedTransparent.png|El más alto rojo de Invasor Zim, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 582-24978.jpg|Dewey Riley (David Arquette) en la saga de Scream. Noah Levenstein.jpg|Noah Levenstein (Eugene Levy) en algunas películas de American Pie. Russ_Thompson_Sr.png|Russell "Russ" Thompson Sr. (Matt Frewer) en Querida, encogí a los niños. SMCWiseman.png|Gran Sabio en Sailor Moon R y Sailor Moon Crystal. MandarinFalso-IRON3.png|Trevor Slattery (Ben Kingsley) en Iron Man 3. Sr._Collins.jpg|Sr. Collins en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Zen-Aku.jpg|Zen-Aku en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. 002PNS_Frank_Finlay_002.jpg|Patriarca de los Szpilman en El pianista. IKH Totosai.png|Totosai en InuYasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. Sr Litwak - WR.png|Sr. Litwak en Ralph, el demoledor y en Wifi Ralph. TaokaT.png|Moichi Taoka en Slam Dunk. Monty Uno.jpg|Número 0 "Montgomery (Monty) Uno" en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Lorne Greene Earthquake (1974).jpg|Sam Royce (Lorne Greene) en Terremoto (redoblaje). V Geo-Tormenta.jpg|Senador Thomas Cross (Richard Schiff) en Geo-Tormenta. Gary_oldman_airforceone.jpg|Ivan Korshunov (Gary Oldman) en Avión presidencial. residentevil.jpg|Carlos Oliveira en las películas de Resident Evil. Joe-Mantegna-als-Agent-David-Rossi-in-der-US-Serie-Criminal-Minds teaser 300x400.jpg|Agente David Rossi en Mentes criminales. Mr. Bean|Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en la serie del mismo nombre. Scorpioncabegallo.jpg|Cabe Gallo en Scorpion (2014). GraccoGladiador.gif|Senador Graco (Derek Jacobi) en Gladiador. Doctor Animo.png|Dr. Animo (3ª voz) también en Ben 10. Lizard_spiderman_90s.jpg|Dr. Curt Connors / Lagarto en la serie animada de Spider-Man de los 90s. Habgoblin.jpg|Hobgoblin Jason Phillips Macendale también en Spider-Man. Super_Sonico.png|Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra y Bailando rock con Lucero Sónico. Hirocgi.png|Hiro (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Dale the Wizard Academy.png|Mago Viejo (Dale) en Academia Skylanders. Earl Williams.png|Earl Williams en El mundo de Craig. Fortress.png|Fourtress Pyrus en Bakugan. de Negro en Dr. Weird (Dr. Rarito o Dr. Willy) en los Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Sr. b. knd.jpg|Sr. B. también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Dr. Olivera KND.png|Dr. Olivera (2ª voz) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Smokey-krypto-the-superdog.png|Smokey en Krypto, el Superperro. Abuelo-krypto-the-superdog.png|Abuelo también en Krypto, el Superperro. Dr. Dithering.jpeg|Dr. Dithering en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan. Perseo Clash1981.png|Perseo en Furia de titanes (1981) (Doblaje original). Christian Shephard.png|Christian Shephard / Hombre de Negro Lost. X-M6ShingenYashida.png|Shingen Yashida en Wolverine: Inmortal. Monseñor Gateau.png|Monseñor Gateau en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (Primera versión). Max Cherry.gif|Max Cherry (Robert Forster) en Jackie Brown (Primera versión). God Mighty.png|Dios en las segundas versiones de Todopoderoso y El regreso del Todopoderoso. X-M2PresidenteMcKenna.png|Presidente McKenna en X-Men 2. James Reaper HotFuzz.gif|James Reaper en Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías. GeneralMoon.jpg|General Moon en 007: Otro día para morir. Dragonball-evolution-roshi.jpg|Maestro Roshi en Dragon Ball Evolución. Zukovgold.gif|Valentin Zukovsky en 007: GoldenEye. Teniente ed traxler t1pix.jpg|El Teniente Ed Traxler en Terminator (redoblaje). Nute_Gunray_SWE.png|Nute Gunray en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith. Plo Koon Star Wars.png|Plo Koon en todas sus apariciones en Star Wars. PDVD 003123.jpg|Arthur Mendelson en Patch Adams. DougRoss.jpg|Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross (George Clooney) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (Temp. 1). TGBHIvan.jpg|M. Ivan en El gran hotel Budapest. CHPJohn Simonsen.png|John Simonsen en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (Redoblaje). Mental Tonto.gif|Joe Mental Mentalino en Dumb and Dumber. Klaus Detterick.gif|Klaus Detterick en Milagros inesperados. EdDilingerTron.gif|Ed Dillinger / Sark en Tron. Frank TaglianoMAIN.PNG|Frank Tagliano en Lilyhammer. Ryan Poltergeist.png|Ryan en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (Doblaje original). LB Professor Callahan.gif|Profesor Callahan (Victor Garber) en Legalmente rubia. LewisProthero.jpg|Lewis Prothero en V de venganza. Sr. Kinkle CAS.png|Sr. Kinkle (Christopher Rosamond) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. El Juguetero.png|El Juguetero / Winslow Schott Sr. (Henry Czerny) en Supergirl. Grem.png|Grem en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Re.zero Setanta.png|Setanta en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Gustav (STJ).png|Gustav en Sirius the Jaeger. Makoto Kitazume (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Makoto Kitazume en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Nakht.jpg|Nakht Pitrah en Shaman King. Clanky Claus.jpg|Clanky Claus en Rolie Polie Olie. Raul Rodriguez.png|Raúl Rodríguez en Rocket Power. Leslie-wabbit-2.36.jpg|Vicepresidente Leslie (1ª voz) en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. Zig-zag el mago.png|Zig-zag en El zapatero y la princesa (1ª versión, VHS). GLTAS-Ganthet.jpg|Ganthet en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Marumo WFMDP.png|Rey Muglox en Mirmo Zibang. Mighty Ducks Wraith.png|Wraith en Los campeones. Craog.png|Capitán Crack McCraigen en Las chicas superpoderosas. IRM-HowardStark.png|Howard Stark en Iron Man. IRM-HoYinsen.png|Ho Yinsen también en Iron Man. IRM-FinFangFoom.png|Fin Fang Foom también en Iron Man. IRM-LaserViviente.png|Láser Viviente también en Iron Man. IRM-JustinHammer.png|Justin Hammer también en Iron Man (Un cap.). Menace-shaggy-and-scooby-doo-get-a-clue-0.99.jpg|Amenaza en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo Detectives. Dr-weird-aqua-teen-hunger-force-46.9.jpg|Dr. Rarito en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. CapitanBDS.PNG|Capitán de barco en (Des)encanto. Barnabus Mysticons.jpg|Barnabus en Mysticons. Incredibles2JuezdeDistrito.png|Juez de distrito en Los Increíbles 2. Gara.png|Gara en Dragon Ball. Lao2.png|Mr. Lao en Dragon Ball Z. Startrek-1979-1a.jpg|William Decker en Star Trek: La película (Doblaje original). Ghost- la sombra del amor-2r.jpg|Sargento de policía en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Ghost- la sombra del amor -3e.jpg|Fantasma también en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Sailor 20 Helmsman2.png|Timonel (Ray Woolf) en King Kong. Guardia Zorro.jpg|Guardia de prisión en La marca del Zorro. Mesero La lista de Schindler.jpg|Mesero en La lista de Schindler. Eugene Levy.jpg|Voz recurrente de Eugene Levy. Tonyramos2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Tony Ramos. Francisco Gonzáles Ramírez cuyo nombre artístico es Paco Mauri (nacido el 12 de noviembre de 1945 en Yurécuaro, Michoacán) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, cine y televisión. En el ámbito del doblaje es altamente reconocido por su gran trayectoria en el medio, siendo muchos papeles que lo han dado a conocer como Noah Levenstein en la saga de American Pie, Reed Richards / Sr. Fantástico en Los 4 Fantásticos, Dewey Riley en Scream, Jiraiya de Naruto, Moichi Taoka de Slam Dunk y el Gran Sabio de Sailor Moon R y Sailor Moon Crystal, entre muchos otros. Filmografía Películas Eugene Levy *Noah Levenstein en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Morley Orfkin en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Howie Rotman en Una intrusa en la familia (2003) *Noah Levenstein en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) *Crowley en Siga en sintonía (1992) Kenneth Cranham *Cameron Fischer en Circuito cerrado (2013) *James Reaper en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) *Jimmy Price en No todo es lo que parece (2004) *Tommy en El gángster número 1 (2000) Robert Forster *Sargento Volkom en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) *Tte. Weber en Juego de ladrones (2009) *Entrenador Wagner en Minicampeones (2002/Redoblaje) *Max Cherry en Jackie Brown (1997/Doblaje original) Michael McKean *Fideicomisionado de la prisin en Los productores (2005) *Dwain en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Stefan Vanderhoof en Mejor de exposición (2000) *Peter Randall en Un gato del FBI (1997) Jonathan Pryce *Presidente del tribunal en La dama de oro (2015) *Alistair Payne en Lo que una chica quiere (2003) *Rivieré en La edad de la inocencia (1993) Daniel Roebuck *Lou Martini en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Bob Bixby en Que gane el mejor (2007) *Dr. Elliot en Milagros caninos (2003) Peter Coyote *Presidente Sterling en Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial (2008) *Watts en Mujer fatal (2002) (1ª versión) *Darren Cody en Más perros que huesos (2000) Sam Shepard *Frank James en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Ed Mills en El regreso (2006) *Arthur Chambers en Mientras nieva sobre los cedros (1999) Morgan Freeman *Dios en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) (2ª versión) *Dios en Todopoderoso (2003) (2ª versión) *Charlie en La enfermera Betty (2000) David Arquette *Dewey Riley en Scream 3 (2000) *Dewey Riley en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) *Dewey Riley en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) Ben Kingsley *Papa Rudy en En la cuerda floja (2015) *Trevor Slattery en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Nizam en El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) Miguel Ferrer *Eduardo Ruiz en Traffic (2000) *Ortega Peru en Mr. Magoo (1997) *Kaufman en La asesina (1993) Hiroyuki Sanada *Sho Murakami en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Shingen Yashida en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) Fred Willard *Ed Harken en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Ed Harken en El periodista: La leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) Rubén Blades *Jefe en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Hector en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Thomas Kretschmann *Frizer en El Big Bang (2010) (2ª versión) *Cross en Se busca (2008) Bruce Altman *Ejecutivo NBC en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Dr. Klein en Los tramposos (2003) Holmes Osborne *Dick Burns en La caja (2009) *Eddie Darko en Donnie Darko (2001) Bob Gunton *Watson en Curvas de la vida (2009) *Senador Terrance Randall en El precio de la campaña (2000) Stephen Spinella *Rick Stokes en Milk (2008) *Daryl Lindenmeyer en Asesino virtual (1995) Oded Fehr *Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Carlos Olivera en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Rip Torn *Rey Luis XV en María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *General Larraby en Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) Dennis Hopper *Sr. Kaufman en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Benny Chaines en Hijos de la mafia (2001) Cedric the Entertainer *Eddie en La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) *Eddie en La barbería (2002) Kenneth Tsang *General Moon en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) *Capitán Chin en Rush Hour 2 (2001) Michael Sarrazin *Frank Bayant en Miedo.punto.com (2002) (redoblaje) *Teniente Coronel Douglas Murphy en El neutralizador (1997) James Handy *Jefe Marshal Declan Duffy en 15 minutos (2001) *Capitán Byers en Superagente K-911 (1999) Thomas Merdis *Levi en La venganza de las ratas (2001) *Reverendo Ollie Agee en Tiempo de matar (1996) David Paymer *Bob en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) *Embajador Michael Tasker en Por amor o patria: La historia de Arturo Sandoval (2000) Anthony Heald *Ted Fellner en Prueba de vida (2000) *Jack en El beso de la muerte (1995) Ian McKellen *Jimmy Whale en Dioses y monstruos (1998) *Dr. James Kennedy en Traído por el mar (1997) Michael Madsen *Press Lenox en Especies II (1998) *Rudy Travis en La huida (1994) (redoblaje) Michael Gross *Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno - Burt Gummer (2018) *Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) Gary Oldman *Ivan Korbunov en Avión presidencial (1997) *Drexl Spivey en True Romance (1993) Tony Plana *Jorge en Un millón para Juan (1994) *Jefe en Los tres amigos (1986) Mike Starr *Joe "Mental" Mentaliano en Tonto y retonto (1994) *Oficial Desher en Encrucijadas (1980) Hal Holbrook *Henry Northup en Creepshow (1982) (redoblaje) *Teniente Neil Briggs en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) Jim Varney *Carl Banks en El rehén (1999) *Ernest P. Worrell en Ernest va al campo (1987) Tony Shalhoub *Nelson Glithes en Impostor (2001) *Fred Kwan/Sargento Chen en Héroes fuera de órbita(1999) Otros *Sr. Watson (Michael Adler) en Matar o morir (2018) *Cheng, jefe de bomberos (Tzi Ma) en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) *Steve Graham (Gabriel Byrne) en El legado del diablo (2018) *Mel (Lance Henriksen) en Mom and Dad (2017) *Dr. Marco (Jun Kunimura) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Juez Foxman (Graham Greene) en Molly's Game (2017) *Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos (2017) *Senador Thomas Cross (Richard Schiff) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Simon Ball (Daniel Betts) en War Machine (2017) *Hombre enojado (Jay O. Sanders) en Catfight (2016) *Forense (Thomas Francis Murph) en El abogado del mal (2016) *George Kavanagh (Daniel Betts) en Aliados (2016) *Abraham "Abe" Portman (Terence Stamp) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Padre (Jonathan Oliver) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Detective Dibronski (Michael Rispoli) en Hija de Dios (2016) *Bernd (Steve Karier) en Colonia (2015) *Angelo Bruno (Chazz Palminteri) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Rudolf Abel (Mark Rylance) en Puente de espías (2015) *Sr. Kenny (Dan Castellaneta) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Policía (Gary Chalk) en Tomorrowland (2015) *Wei Zhongxian (Dahong Ni) en La bruja de los cabellos blancos (2014) *Gary Bethwaite (Dylan Baker) en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) *Paulie Trunks (Steven Seagal) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Roger (Ray Iannicelli) en Sn. Vincent (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Big Daddy (Jack Conley) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Walt (Timothy Brennen) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *M. Ivan (Bill Murray) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Banquero (Peter Haydu) en El justiciero (2014) *Botones (Jerry Lewis) en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) *Joey (Barry Primus) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *L. Taylor en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario (2013) *Voces adicionales en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Maestro John (John Benn) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *Sr. Billingsley (Larry Pine) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Tardos Mors (Ciarán Hinds) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *William "Bill" Anderson (Peter Gallagher) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Padre en sepelio en Así somos (2012) *Sigmund Freud (Viggo Mortensen) en Un método peligroso (2011) (4ª versión) *Dean Sanderson (Tony Goldwyn) en El especialista (2011) (Versión TV) *Secretario de estado (Ray Wise) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Hombre (David Whiteley) en Nacidos para matar (2011) (2ª versión) *Padre de Maggie (Dwight Evans) en Pase libre (2011) *Carl (Joe Camp III) en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Dexter Thaler Sr. (Geoff Pierson) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Joe Harris (Patrick Wilson) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) (2ª versión) *Ganthet (Warren Burton) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) (tráiler) / Senador Brandt (Michael Brandon) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Franklin (Philip Baker Hall) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) *Señor McCandles (Tom Quinn) en Súper 8 (2011) *Joel (Eric Eisner) en The Kids Are All Right (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Ralphie (Ryil Adamson) en Loco corazón (2009) *Abogado de Larry (Adam Arkin) en Un hombre serio (2009) *Maestro Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat) en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) *Dr. David Kendrick (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (Versión Warner) *Chandler Manning (Alfred Molina) en Misterioso inquilino (2009) *Doctor en Bakhita (2009) *Director del FBI (Chris Ellis) en Fuerza-G (2009) *George (Ray Mancini) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Monseñor Gateau (Elias Koteas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) *Mickey Hopkins (M. Emmet Walsh) en El hombre de la silla (2007) (2ª versión) *Scott Wentworth (Scott Wentworth) en El diario de los muertos (2007) *Padre de Ben (Harold Ramis) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *John Leshing (Marshall Bell) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Charlie Williams (Joe Morton) en Gángster americano (2007) *Peter Stone (Vincenzo Nicoli) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Izz Al Din (Uri Gavriel en El reino (2007) *Presidente Dedmon (David Strathairn) en Somos Marshall (2006) *Teniente Martín Castillo (Barry Shabaka Henley) en Miami Vice (2006) *Dr. J. Alexander (Ned Schmidtke) en Aceptados (2006) *Wally (Don Thompson) en Criaturas rastreras (2006) *Harvey (Harry Dean Stanton) en Autopsia de un Alien (2006) *Presentación e insertos en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) *Bojo (Claude Phillips) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (región 4/cine) *Timonel (Ray Woolf) en King Kong (2005) *Greer (Timothy Carhart) en Negro amanecer (2005) *Lewis Prothero (Roger Allam) en V de venganza (2005) *Nute Gunray (Silas Carson) en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) *Voces adicionales en Océano de fuego (2004) *Bart Trinké (George Carlin) en Padre soltero (2004) (2ª versión) *Eliakim (Elliot Levey) en Judas (2004) *Recepcionista en Hotel Ramada (Matt Holland) en La terminal (2004) *Grantland Rice (Allen O'Reilly) en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) *Rey Harald (James Fox) en El príncipe y yo (2004) *Tecopa (August Schellenberg) en Tremors 4 (2004) *Matt Walker (Bruce Boxleitner) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) *Presidente McKenna (Cotter Smith) en X-Men 2 (2003) *Detective Withworth (Mark Boone Junior) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *John Giles / Selig (Tom Poston) en Beethoven 5 (2003) *John Wolfe (Colm Feore) en El pago (2003) *Stan Sher (John Scurti) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Alexei (Peter Stormare) en Bad Boys II (2003) *Insp. Francis Hare (Geoffrey Rush) en Ned Kelly (2003) *Reverendo Tucker Lacy (David Carpenter) en Dioses y generales (2003) *Congresista Cole (David Doty) en Legalmente rubia 2 (2003) *Kenneth (Harvey Fierstein) en Dúplex (2003) (Redoblaje) *Padre (Frank Finlay) en El pianista (2002) *Hal Jaeger (Treat Williams) en El ciego (2002) *Capitán Peter A. Ross (Linus Roache) en En defensa del honor (2002) *Dueño de tienda (Lanny Flaherty) en Señales (2002) *Coronel Tugwell (James Hewitt) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Bernd Hagena (Hansa Czypionka) en Terror en el metro (2002) *Jefe de Hank en Monster's Ball (2001) (versión Videomax) *Actor en TV #2 en El fin del mundo (2001) *Sr. Gray (Steven Vidler) en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) *Comisario japonés (Kinshiro Oyama) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) *Phil Grimes (Ned Bellamy) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Herb Coopersmith (Michael Mulheren) en La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) *Sargento Tanner (Ted Levine) en Rápido y furioso (2001) *Vic (Tom Courteney) en Las últimas órdenes (2001) *Philip Huntley (Fred Willard) en How High (2001) *Dr. Mark Powell (Jeff Bridges) en K-PAX (2001) *Profesor Callahan (Victor Garber) en Legalmente rubia (2001) *Baltus Hafez (Alun Armstrong) en La momia regresa (2001) *Coronel Worth (Gregory Itzin) en Pecado original (2001) *Chuck Hausman (William R. Moses) en Viviendo en peligro (2001) *Leo Corrigan (Fred Ward) en Corky Romano (2001) *Agente Kelly (Tom Butler) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Jefe de Bomberos (James Handy) en 15 minutos (2001) *Dr. T (Richard Gere) en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) *Benjamin Hofer (Max Tidof) en Aprendiendo a amar (2000) *Mike Dahlgen (Bill Paxton) en U-571 (2000) *Senador Gracco (Derek Jacobi) en Gladiador (2000) *John Morse (Stuart Wilson) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) *Imam Al-Walid (Keith David) en Criaturas de la noche (2000) *Director Sisler (Joe Inscoe) en Corre... no grites (2000) *Charles Bailey (Larry Pine) en Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) *Don Fisk (Richard Jenkins) en ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) *Vic (Roger Aaron Brow) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) *Tom Kincaid (William Devane) en Milagro en la montaña (2000) *Policía (Tim Faraday) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Oficial Bortz (Tim Ware) en Viaje censurado (2000) *Detective Paulie Sellitto (Ed O'Neill) en El coleccionista de huesos (1999) *Vincent Grey (Donnie Wahlberg) en Sexto sentido (1999) *Padre Gianni Delmonico (Dick Latessa) en Estigma (1999) * Eddie (Sam Jaeger) en Nuestro amor (1999) *Sheriff Guidry (Frank Hoyt Taylor) en Una lección antes de morir (1999) *Frank Perry (Brian Cox) en Por amor (1999) *Voces diversas en El informante (1999) *Padre de Marcie (Jeff Conaway) en Bromas que matan (1999) *Walter Adams (Ray Walston) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) *Sr. Cutler (Graham Beckel) en Perro negro (1998) *Guardia de prisión (Maury Chaykin) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Jake McKnight (Christopher Mayer) en El cazador (1998) *Profesor Warren Miller (Gary Collins) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) *Nicolo Bussotti (Carlo Cecchi) en El violín rojo (1998) *Dorian (Luke Wilson) en Papas fritas (1998) *Nelson Fox (Dabney Coleman) en Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Inspector Niebaum (J.T. Walsh) en El mediador (1998) *Kozen (Terence Stamp) en El beso del cielo (1998) *Artur Mendelson (Harold Gould) en Patch Adams (1998) *Sr. Boo (Jim Broadbent) en La voz (1998) *Fred Skolnick (Michael Ironside) Asesinato en Suburbia (1997) *Dietrich Hassler (Nick Cassavetes) en Contracara (1997) *Comandante cubano (James Medina) en White Squall (1996) (2ª versión) *Profesor John Ringold (Jeffrey DeMunn) en Fenómeno (1996) (Redoblaje) *Oficial Kellogg Curry (John C. Reilly) en Muchachos (1996) *Tío Dave Palmer (Bill Smitrovich) en El Fantasma (1996) *Sam Deeds (Chris Cooper) en Estrella solitaria (1996) *Tony dos dedos (Joe Viterelli) en El protector (1996) (2ª versión) *Despachador #1 en El regreso de Annie (1995) *Juez Griffin (Jürgen Prochnow) en El juez (1995) *Iago (Kenneth Branagh) en Otelo (1995) *Jack McCloud (Patrick Swayze) en Tres deseos (1995) *Sam Deeds (Harrison Ford) en Sabrina (1995) (Redoblaje) *Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Reggie (Ernie Hudson) en Diario de un rebelde (1995) *Det. Mackey (Christopher Plummer) en Eclipse total (1995) *Tío Irvin (Jean-Louis Trintignant) / Presentación e insertos en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) *Oficial / Cantinero en El Cuervo (1994) (redoblaje TV) *Konali (Ron Perlman) en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Etok (Reid Asato) en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Francisco (Jonathan Hyde) en Un simple mortal (1994) *W.E. (Joe Stevens) / Insertos en La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) *Policía en El árbitro (1994) *Eddie Biasi (Stanley Tucci) en La lotería del amor (1994) *Vince Johnson (Powers Boothe) en Cielo azul (1994) *Coronel John Reynolds (Kent McCord) / Presentación e insertos en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) *Edgar Friendly (Denis Leary) en El Demoledor (1993) *Fred Herbert (Ben Stein) en Me and the Kid (1993) *Ingeniero judío (Sebastian Konrad) / Mesero (Eugeniusz Priwiecenzew) en La lista de Schindler (1993) *Mitch Leary (John Malkovich) en En la línea del fuego (1993) *Newman (Tom Wood) en El fugitivo (1993) *Capitán de policía (Alan Arkin) en Una novia sin igual (1993) *John Riley (John Heard) en Gladiador: El desafío comienza (1992) *Policía (Bob Minor) en Un extraño amor (1992) *Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (2ª versión) *Fredericks (Michael Kitchen) en El rehén (1992) *Neal Burns (Stephen Shellen) en Nada es para siempre (1992) *Reportero Marcus Webley (Sam Derence) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Alguacil Stennis (Kim Robillard) en Diggstown (1992) *Ray Malcom (Billy Bob Thornton) en Un mal paso (1992) *Capitán Jacob Hilliard (Brian Blain) en El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) *Voces adicionales e insertos en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) *Profesor Raginar (Kevin McCarthy) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Martin Luther King (archivo) en JFK (1991) *Insertos en Bugsy (1991) *Sargento de policía (Stephen Root) / Fantasma (J. Christopher Sullivan) / Vecino en la ventana en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) *Asistente de Salazar en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) *Padre Morning (Nicol Williamson) en El exorcista III (1990) *Reportero en Rocky V (1990) *Sonny Bunz (Tony Darrow) en Buenos muchachos (1990) *Niles Pender (Hart Bochner) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) *Sir Hugh (Nicholas Courtney) en Bullseye! (1990) *Niki Landau (Nicholas Woodeson) / Yuri (Giorgi Anjaparidze) en La casa rusa (1990) *Toe-Joe (Alan J. Wendl) / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Cry Baby (1990) *Dr. Lazwell (Dough MacHugh) en La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) *Tong Po (Michel Qissi) en Kickboxer (1989) (doblaje original) *Ike Pappas en El paquete (1989) *Russell Thompson (Matt Frewer) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) *Capitán Ed Murphy (Steve Kahan) en Arma mortal 2 (1989) (Redoblaje) *John Simonsen (Raymond Oliver) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (Redoblaje) *Richard Mansfield (Armand Assante) en Jack el Destripador (1988) *Del (Stephen Macht) en El escuadrón antimonstruos (1987) *Teniente Francis Farewell (Edward Fox) en Shaka Zulu (1987) *Encargado de hospital en El valor de una promesa (1987) *Alan Montforce (Barry Foster) en Detrás de la montaña (1987) *Tom Farell (Kevin Costner) en Sin escape alguno (1987) *David Tolshin (Sam Waterston) en Hannah y sus hermanas (1986) *Curly (Philip Bosco) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) *Voz en radio en Pelotón (1986) *François (Pierre Issot) en Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) *Jed Blankenship (Richard Hamilton) en El jinete pálido (1985) *Teniente Ed Traxler (Paul Winfield) en Terminator (1984) (Redoblaje) *Almirante Wood (Laurence Olivier) en El motín del Bounty (1984) *Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Edward Woodward) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) *John Purvey (Michael Bertenshaw) en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) *Kruger (Jack Thibeau) en Impacto fulminante (1983) *William Kirwill (Brian Dennehy) en Parque Gorky (1983) (Doblaje original) *Jaffar (Lambert Wilson) en Sahara (1983) *Statler (Robert Alan Browne) en Psicosis II (1983) (Redoblaje) *Dillinger / Sark (David Warner) en Tron (1982) *Ladrón (Peter Yellen) / proxeneta (Stanley Timms) en Ángel de venganza (1981) *Curmudgeon (Syd Heylen) en Mad Max 2 (1981) (redoblaje/BD) *Perseo (Harry Hamlin) en Furia de titanes (1981) (doblaje original) *Teodoto (Kenneth Colley) en Pedro y Pablo (1981) *Lou Loomis (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Los locos del golf (1980) *Guardia de la prisión (Angus MacInnes) / Consejero Kryptoniano (John Hollis) en Superman II (1980) *Henri (Pierre Jalbert) / Piloto de jet en Aeropuerto 79 (1979) (doblaje original) * Herencia de sangre (1979) - Rhys Williams (Ben Gazzara) *Simón el fariseo (Miki Mfir) (doblaje original) / Caifás (Ori Levy) (redoblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Teniente Starbuck (Dirk Benedict) en Misión Galáctica: El ataque de los Cylones (1979) *Amos Clemens (R.G. Armstrong) en Asesino invisible (1977) *Artie Kirks (Lenny Gaines) en New York, New York (1977) *Comandante Carl Jessop (Cliff Robertson) / Oficial del Yorktown en La batalla de Midway (1976) *Thomas "Babe" Levy (Dustin Hoffman) en Maratón de la muerte (1976) *Aguador (Al Silvani) (Redoblaje) / Andy el tabernero (Don Sherman) (Redoblaje de 2000) en Rocky (1976) *Nick (Kenneth Mars) en Secreto oculto en el mar (1975) *Quint (Robert Shaw) en Tiburón (1975) (Redoblaje DVD) *Cletus (Moses Gunn) en Gladiadores del Futuro (1975) *Sam Royce (Lorne Greene) en Terremoto (1974) (redoblaje en 1997) *Hai Fat (Richard Loo) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (Redoblaje de DVD) *Caz Dolowicz (Tom Pedi) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Padre Dyer (William O'Malley) en El exorcista (1973) (Doblaje original) *Philip Tattaglia (Victor Rendina) en El Padrino (1972) (Redoblaje) *SEN 5241 (Donald Pleasence) en THX 1138 (1971) *Howie Elwood (Roy Jenson) en Casta invencible (1970) *General Wolseley (Nigel Green) en Khartoum (1966) *Polydeuces (John Crawford) en Jasón y los argonautas *Vin (Steve McQueen) en Los siete magníficos (1960) (Redoblaje) *Joe Burdette (Claude Akins) en Río Bravo (1959) (Redoblaje) *Edward R. Murrow / Thorndyke en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Detective Obregon (Joseph Calleia) en Gilda (1946) Series de televisión Malcolm Stewart *Dr. Sinclair en Smallville (2005) *Dr. Quarrington en Abducidos (2002) *Willy en Buffy, la cazavampiros (1999) *Bill Marsh en MacGyver (1990) Don Johnson *Nash Bridges en Nash Bridges (1996-2001) *James Crockett en Miami Vice (1984-1990) Kurtwood Smith *Brett Connors en Psíquico (2007) *Dr. Obyedkov en Doctor House (2007) Stephen Root *Dan en La teoría del Big Bang (2014) *John Pratt en Malcolm (2002) John Shea *Harold Waldorf en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Harold Waldorf en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) Otros *Sr. Kinkle (Christopher Rosamond) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina *Forense (Philip Hernandez) (1ª temp. ep. 8) en Gotham *Dr. Freedman (Troy Vincent) en Lindas mentirosas (2016) *Rafe McCawley (Graham Greene) en Defiance *Principal Storms (Lorne Cardinal) en Level Up *Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross (George Clooney) (1ª temp.) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Timothy "Tim" McManus (Terry Kinney) en OZ *Dennis Ryland (Peter Coyote) en Los 4400 *Frederick "Fred" Yokas (Chris Bauer) en Emergencias urbanas *Christian Shephard/El Hombre de Negro (John Terry) en Lost (2004-2010) *Simon Craig en Estoy en la banda *Voces adicionales en El mentalista *Eddie Willows (Timothy Carhart) (2000-2009) / Morris Pearson (Leland Orser) (2001, ep. 42) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Mr. Bean *Gary Basaraba en Boomtown *Marcus Dixon en Alias *Dr. Steven Hamilton / Henry Small en Smallville *Winslow Schott Sr. / El Juguetero en Supergirl *Padre de Chase en Doctor House *Sr. Collins en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Zen-Aku (eps. 11, 12 y 27) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *David Rossi (Joe Mantegna) en Mentes criminales *Angus MacGregor en Los socios de la ley *Alcalde Luis Ramón (Michael Tylo) / Alcalde Ignacio de Soto (John Herzler) en El Zorro *Percy Astucia (Harry Hill) / Benjamin Ciruelos (David L. McCallum) en La peor bruja *Stringfellow Hawke (Jan-Michael Vincent) en Lobo del Aire (1985) *Philip "Phil" Eames (Greg Mullavey) (ep. 10) en Automan (1983-1984) *Jack McGee (Jack Colvin) (1ª temp. excepto el ep. piloto y 4ª temp.) en El Hombre Increíble *Simón el Mago en Anno Domini *Papá de Guillo (Alex Bachlow) en Escalofríos (ep: "Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") (doblaje original) *Cecil Tucker (Gordon Joseph Weiss) en Las aventuras de Pete y Pete (1ª temp. ep. 6) *Maury en Victorious *Kevin (Olivier Galfione) / Alessandro Ravagi (Fedele Papalia) / Voces diversas en Academia de Modelos *Pizarro (ep. "Degas y la bailarina") / Dr. Robert Oppenheimer (ep. "Einstein, la luz elevada al cuadrado") en Los inventores *Bill Farren (Cooper Huckabee) / Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) (1ª voz) en MacGyver *Baker (Robert Maffia) / Elias (David Diaan) / Adamo Dioli (Joe Marinelli) / Sr. Cardozo (Rubén Rabasa) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Jay Leno en El séquito *Hugh Jones (Ray Wise) (temp. 1) / Voces adicionales en Agente Carter *Frank Tagliano en Lilyhammer *Zin (Geraint Wyn Davies) en El cazador (2001) *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Anime Jōji Yanami *Abuelo de Jacob (un loop ep. 21) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Totosai en Inuyasha *Totosai en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Hōchū Ōtsuka *Jiraiya en Naruto *Jiraiya en Naruto Shippūden Unshō Ishizuka *Moichi Taoka (ep. 13-101) en Slam Dunk *Padre de Miyata en Espíritu de lucha Otros *John Wayne (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Gigi *Makizo Aramaki "MakiMaki" en Bleach *Padre de Li-en en Zatch Bell *Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones *Michael Atton / Víctor / Entrenador del Furano / Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones J *Enrenador Conrad / Entrenador Kitasume en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Hombre Rojo en Sailor Moon *Gran Sabio (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R *Gozo en Agent Aika *Nakht Pitrah en Shaman King *El Mar en Koni Chan *Gara / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball *Mr. Lao en Dragon Ball Z *El Gato / Sr. Looper / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Sr Matthews en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Maestro de Salto en Trineo en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Setanta en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Sr. Pepino en Marco (redoblaje) *Fourtress Pyrus en Bakugan *Corazón de acero (1ª voz) / Aknamkanon en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Waddle Doo / Sargento Kit Cosmos en Kirby *Doctor en B: The Beginning *Gran Sabio / Fantasma de la Muerte en Sailor Moon Crystal *Gustav en Sirius the Jaeger *Makoto Kitazume en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa Películas de anime *Director de la Interpol / Guardia de seguridad en Street Fighter II: La película *Bodolza en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross Películas animadas [[Ed O'Neill|'Ed O'Neill']] * Sr. Litwak en Wifi Ralph * Sr. Litwak en Ralph, el demoledor Otros *Sacerdote Creag en La Navidad de Angela *Juez del Distrito en Los Increíbles 2 *Bernardo en Francisco, el caballero de Asís *Padre de Jacinta y Francisco en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima *Grem (Joe Mantegna) en Cars 2 *Dr. Dithering (Rene Auberjonois) en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Zig-Zag en El zapatero y la princesa (1ª versión, VHS) *Granjero Del Valle / Narrador (ambos, Garrison Keillor) en La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry *Textos y voz en off / Voces adicionales en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (versión de Warner Bros.) *Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en El señor de los milagros Series animadas Carlos Alazraqui *Raúl Rodríguez en Rocket Power *Vicepresidente Leslie (1ª voz) en Wabbit Otros *Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico en Los 4 Fantásticos *Shingen Yashida en MAD *Solomon Grundy en El reto de los Súper amigos *Sastre / Voces adicionales (temps. 6-8) en Un show más *Dr. Connors/Lagarto / Hobgoblin / Hydro-Man / Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico / Morbius (1ª aparición) en Spider-Man *Fin Fang Foom / Láser Viviente / Abuelo de Clint Barton / Justin Hammer (3 eps.) / Howard Stark / Ho Yinsen / Reverendo / Bill Clinton (un ep.) en Iron Man *Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico en Hulk *Ivan Evans (Ebon) / Jefe Barnsdale / Morris Grant (Soul Power) / Reverendo Arderson en Static_Shock *Herre en El óceano glacial *Dale en Academia Skylanders *Rajá de Sarajuak "James Brock" / Tremal Naik "Pipiris Nais" en Sandokán *Zed (primeros eps.) en Hombres de Negro *El más alto rojo en Invasor Zim *Coronel Jasper F. Castle en Max Steel (2013) *Monty Uno (Padre de Número 1) / Dr. Olivera (Padre de Número 5) / Voces diversas en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Dr. Animo (3ª voz) / Wildvine en Ben 10 *Plo Koon en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Ahorrens Baratoc (1ª voz) / Puños de acero / Sr. Geminini / Robot en Kim Possible *Hiro (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos *Senador Scott McMillan en Spawn *Clanky Claus en Rolie Polie Olie *Coronel Mostaza en Duck Dodgers *Maio / Insertos en Super Kid *General Azul (un ep.) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Computron / Magistrado Korwak en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Ganthet en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Pirata Crack McCraigen / Estafador #1 / Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas *Geppetto / San Jorge / Voces adicionales en Las tres mellizas *LeQuack (ep. "Le Quack Balloon") / Benton Tarantella (ep. "Gente mala y violenta") / Rey Bufo / Científico loco malvado / Gran Dios del Volcán / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Laslow Ostwald (1° voz) / Dr. Armando Gutiérrez / Mega Martillo / Inspector Malpumpkin / Detective Kang en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Smokey / Abuelo de Kevin en Krypto, el Superperro *Earl Williams en El mundo de Craig *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Voces adicionales en La pequeña Lulú Telenovelas brasileñas Tony Ramos *Miguel Soriano en Lazos de familia *Teófilo Ribeiro Alves en Mujeres apasionadas *Coronel Boanerges en La mestiza *Nikolaos "Nikos" Petrakis en Bellísima *Antenor Cavalcanti en Paraíso tropical *Opash Ananda en India, una historia de amor *Genésio Fonseca Souza en Avenida Brasil *Octavio de Alcántara Rodrigues e Silva / Dominguinhos en ¿Pelea o amor? *Carlos Braga en La fiesta *José María Pereira en Reglas del juego *Senador Roberto Méndez en Sombras del ayer Victor Fasano *Octavio "Tavinho" Valverde en El clon *James Perkins en América *Gentil en Amazonia Leonardo Medeiros *Wilson Pinheiro en Amazonia *Elias en La favorita Otros *Chinquinho Forró (Cosme Dos Santos) en Terra Esperanza *Vicente (Pedro Paulo Rangel) en El sabor de la pasión *Renato (Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos) en La vida sigue *Dr Ezequiel (José Rubens Chachá) en Gabriela *Clovis (Walter Breda) en La guerrera *Manolo (Elias Gleiser) en Flor del Caribe *Biniek (Paulo Reis) en Belaventura *Pastor Jonás Éfeso (Murilo Grossi) en Apocalipsis Telefilms *Ernie Pendleton (Richard Fitzpatrick) en Polo norte (2014) *Congresista Grant Phillips (Michael Ryan) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) Miniseries *Emperador Tiberio (Kenneth Cranham) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Michael Bux (Noel Burton) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin *Harold L. Ickes (Hal Holbrook) en Refugio *Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel (Joe Penny) en Crónica de gángsters Documentales *Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills *Robert Zemeckis en Despertando a la bella durmiente *Padre de Andrew en Diagnóstico Bipolar *Hijo de Robert F. Kennedy en Ethel *Andrew Balton en Vogue: La mirada del editor *Ed Freeman en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana Cortos animados *Caifás en My Last Day Videojuegos *Plo Koon / Hank en Disney Infinity *Jiraiya en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *General Di Ravello en Just Cause 3 Locución *Pomada Unesia (voz del podólogo) (2014) *Chocolate Crunch de Nestlé (voz del padre de Guadalupe) (2012) *Nueva voz de Santa Claus para Tiendas Liverpool (2014, en sustitución del fallecido Esteban Siller) *Shampoo Medicasp (voz) (2017, spot para República Dominicana) Dirección de doblaje Auditel *Un cuento americano 4 (1999) *Un cuento americano 3 (1998) *Olimpiada de bikinis (1998) Grupo Macías *Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) *Sabrina va a Roma (1998) Intertrack *Cocodrilo (1999) *Supercampeones J (1994) Producciones Salgado *El club de la pelea (1999) *NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2005) *Guerreros Samurai (1988-1989) (inicio) *Escape de Alcatraz (1979) *Vanessa (1972) Otros *Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (1982) (doblaje original) (SISSA - Oruga) Filmografía como actor Televisión nacional *"Lo que callamos las mujeres" (unitario de TV Azteca) - Doctor (ep. "Entrega mortal") *"Caminos de Guanajuato" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Ramiro Belmonte *"Siempre Tuya, Acapulco" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Doctor *"Emperatriz" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Comandante de policía *"Vuélveme a querer" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Doctor *"Mujer comprada" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Don Manuel *"Cuando seas mía" (telenovela de TV Azteca) - Papá de Bárbara Castrejón *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "Lo que callamos las mujeres" (TV Azteca) *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "Decisiones Extremas" *Apariciones en algunos episodios de "A cada quien su santo" *"La Patrona" (telenovela de Telemundo) - El Fiscal (episodio 89) *"La Impostora" (telenovela de Telemundo) *"Club de Cuervos" (serie original de Netflix Latinoamérica) - Padre Zeferino Cine nacional *Matando Cabos - Sacerdote *Profundo Carmesí - Cartero *Romero - Salvador Ramos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * Intertrack * Jarpa Studio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * SISSA – Oruga * Sensaciones Sónicas * Suite Sync * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * WG Referencias Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010